Mi versión: si yo hubiera estado contigo Loki
by bellaesbabu
Summary: Este es mi primer fic,disculpen mis faltas: Que pasaría si Loki hubiera tenido una novia a lo largo de las películas? Todo comienza cuando antes de la coronación de Thor, en uno de sus viajes a Midgar conoce a una bonita pero distraída mortal y se enamoran a primera vista. Siempre esta para hacer sonreír a Loki y el para protegerla. Esta es su versión de la historia. Dejen ReviewXD
1. Primer encuentro

En Asgard...

Thor y su madre mantenían una conversación acerca del príncipe desterrado

Thor: ...La gravedad de sus crímenes es indiscutible, no pueden perdonarse... Sin embargo, es mi hermano... Crecimos juntos...

Frigga: Como podría sentirse una madre que acaba de perder un hijo? Me gustaría que fuera capaz de regresar a casa...

Después de que el Bifrost fue destruido Loki desapareció, su hermano lo lloraba al igual que su madre pero lo hecho ya estaba... Sin embargo Loki era un experto en materia del engaño y conocía muchas otras maneras de cruzar los nueve mundos además del puente...

Pero hay que comenzar por el principio...

Al parecer los hijos de Odin, tenían debilidad por las mortales, y Loki no era la excepción, a pesar de ser adoptado.

Una de las tantas veces que estuvo en la tierra conoció a una jovencita, encantadora, a su manera... Con un peculiar gusto para vestir en comparación con otros mortales, algo descuidada pero inteligente. Fue capaz de darle a Loki lo que necesitaba.

Su hermano siempre había sido el favorito de su padre, mientras el era dejado de lado, todos en Asgard celebraban a Thor cada cosa que hacia, pero nunca reconocieron sus habilidades; la única que lo hizo siempre fue su madre.

Cansado y frustrado comenzó a recurrir a diversas formas de desahogo, entre ellas sus visitas a la tierra resultarían increíblemente relajantes, nadie le conocía y podía hacer lo que quisiera... Y por supuesto no tendría que aguantar ver ni oír cosas que le recordarán a su sobrevalorado hermano.

Entre uno de esos días una fiesta entre gente de alta sociedad se dio acabo:

"Por qué no?" Pensó. Esa noche había gente muy importante ahí; millonarios, ministros, el gobernador... Sería una lástima si alguien decidiera atacarles... Pero no en esa ocasión, aún no; esa visita tenía el objetivo de perder el tiempo y conocer las debilidades de esa sociedad, probablemente sus planes de gobernar el mundo no habían surgido (o por no menos no en tales magnitudes como para ejecutarlos), en ese momento.

Entrar? No era difícil, era una fiesta exclusiva y el era un príncipe, el príncipe del engaño. Un museo, interesante... Música lenta y personas influyentes y poderosas ataviadas con sus mejores galas, era lo que se veía desde el piso de arriba. Al darse la vuelta una obra de arte llamo su atención, a su lado una escultura, luego un cuadro y termino dirigiéndose a la dirección opuesta de la velada, la exhibición de le hacía interesante, más que el propio evento al que había asistido. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala diferente. Una jovencita con un vestido rojo de corte A, con un largo un poco más abajo de las rodillas y peinado recogido alto se paseaba por ahí. Al notar su presencia se volvió para ver quien estaba ahí, justo en ese momento, Loki que la había visto en entrar supo que lo veía y adrede volteo su cabeza hacia ella con un leve sonrisa que más que amabilidad sugería arrogancia, en cuanto lo hizo la chica de puso como un tomate y regreso a mirar la pared mientras pensaba "QUE VERGÜENZA! de verdad..." Soltó un suspiro discreto y camino sin quitar su mirada de la pared hasta una vitrina que exhibía unas bellas joyas, pertenecientes de seguro a una antigua civilización. Él bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa, no estaba muy acostumbrado a interactuar con las mujeres, su hermano siempre había sido más popular entre el sexo opuesto y el no recibía mucha atención. Se acercó a ella

Loki: te gustan?- dijo mirándola desde arriba

?: Si.. Son bonitas- dijo con la cabeza abajo, poco a poco la comenzó a subir sin apartar la vista de la vitrina y con la cara roja- debieron haber pertenecido a una reina...

Loki: Cual es tu nombre?

?: María Silene... Dijo ella girando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con los de él


	2. Solo un vals

Los ojos de aquella señorita eran grandes y brillantes, inocentes y dulces, la forma de su cara era una V y como dirían "tenía las facciones de afrodita". No es que fuera una mujer de una belleza magistral que con sólo una mirada podría seducir a quien quisiera, todo lo contrario a eso... Si, era bonita, gozaba de una belleza pura e inocente y no una sensual y sugerente por la que todos los hombres caen... En cambio se veía frágil, alguien a quien quisieras cuidar, para los terrestres sería como comparar una muñeca articulada con Selina Kyle. Su cabello era de tonos marrones y sus pestañas largas y tupidas. Se le podían calcular entre 16 y 17.

"Maria Silene" pensó Loki en aquel momento, era un nombre melodioso y angelical, iba con ella, incluso con su voz, que se escuchaba tímida y frágil, como una melodía. Sin darse cuenta su mirada estaba posada en el infinito

MS: ... Y usted? Cuál es su nombre?

Loki regreso en si apenas escuchar estas palabras y la volvió a mirar, lo que la avergonzó pues desvió la mirada y su cara se tornó roja (de nuevo)

Loki: Loki... -dijo con una leve sonrisa, prácticamente imperceptible y llena de una especie de asombro mezclado con curiosidad, era extraño pues no era un asombro grande no una curiosidad extrema, pero juntas se tornaban difíciles de entender

MS: Loki.. Como el dios nórdico?

Loki: Si... Por el dios Loki- dijo con otra sonrisa, esta vez marcada, como si el comentario le hubiera causado gracia, y habían razones para eso; es decir, estaba preguntándole al propio dios Loki sobre el mismo

MS: Que nombre tan interesante, suena bonito cuando lo pronuncias... -dándose cuenta de su comentario anterior se quedo como estatua unos segundos, esto le causo gracia al príncipe- bueno... Y... A qué se dedica?

Loki: A que me dedico?

MS: bueno, es que es primera vez que lo veo, normalmente a estos eventos asiste siempre la misma gente

Loki: diré que es un secreto, y tu por que estas aquí? Te ves demasiado joven en comparación con los demás

MS: bueno, sólo estoy aquí por mi padre, trabaja para las empresas Stark... Ah, debería volver, antes de que se preocupen...

Loki: quieres bailar?- dijo rápidamente antes de darle la oportunidad de hacer nada y le ofreció su mano

MS: ah... Bueno.. Si... Pero...- en ese momento fue tomada del la mano y se encontraba en posición de baile, la música llegaba hasta allí, muy escasamente y apenas se escuchaba. Ambos estaban en medio de un vals, ambos se mostraron algo tímidos al principio pero en la segunda canción los pasos eran más fluidos, cualquiera que haya visto "La Cenienta" recuerda el baile entre ella y el príncipe, esta escena podría recordar aquella del cuento.

Ambos reían, se estaban divirtiendo, eran felices. En uno de los giros Loki choco su espalda contra una columna y María Silene por el impacto quedo muy cerca de el y con los brazos alrededor de los suyos, mientras que Loki aún sujetaba su cadera. Sus miradas estaban fijadas en la del otro. Probablemente toda aquella escena habría sido preparada por Sjöfn (diosa que conduce los pensamientos hacia el amor), y esta acababa de lanzar su último tiro.

Pero todo debe acabar en algún momento, no podían estar así para siempre. Una voz llamo

?: MARÍA! Donde estas?!

MS: Es mi hermano, tengo que irme...

Loki: pero...

MS: lo siento, encontrémonos en el próximo evento si?

?: María!

MS:... Adiós

María camino de regreso al salón de la fiesta pero Loki la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia si, entonces beso su mano

Loki: nos vemos

La joven era ya una experta en la materia del sonrojo, sonrió, asintió y se marchó.

"Creo que ya es hora de que yo también me marche" pensó él, y se marchó por su propia ruta, después de todo... Quien necesita el Bifrost cuando se tienen un montón de portales diferentes a la disposición?

En Asgard...

Frigga: donde estabas?- pregunto angustiada.- no estaba en tu habitación y no te he visto en toda la noche

Loki: sólo daba una vuelta por ahí

Frigga: y te tardaste toda una noche en hacerlo? Dónde estabas?

Loki: Midgar, Thor viaja entre mundo y mundo todo el tiempo y regresa cuando quiera, no entiendo tu preocupación. Estoy cansado madre, me retiro...

Frigga soltó un suspiro.

En su cambio se topó con su hermano

Thor: Donde estabas? Te perdiste el banquete!

Loki: daba una vuelta, es todo.

Thor: en una noche? Caminas lento entonces JAJA

Loki: en este momento estoy casado hermano... Voy a retirarme

Thor: pero que aburrido puedes llegar a ser... Vamos amigos! Aun podemos seguir celebrando nuestra victoria!

Ahí estaban, comiendo, bebiendo y festejando su última batalla, Thor y sus amigos... Loki los moto de reojo y siguió su camino, era una escena irritante. No quería perder el tiempo en molestias que arruinaran su noche, la había disfrutado mucho. Se detuvo un momento frente a una puerta, era un salón repleto de joyas dignas de una reina.

Mientras, en Midgar aquella mortal no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos extraños y misteriosos pero hermosos ojos verdes que le habían robado el corazón


	3. Una salida que salió mal

"Que estará haciendo?" "Donde estará?" "Cuando la volveré a ver?" Esos eran los pensamientos de Loki al día siguiente, cuanta impaciencia, quería volver a verla, y lo quería ahora. A su lado, sobre una mesa estaba cuidadosamente colocado un hermoso collar con incrustación de esmeralda.

Dentro de poco tiempo Thor sería el nuevo rey de Asgard, los preparativos mantenían ocupados a todos en ese momento y su presencia era continuamente solicitada, lo que le resultaba odioso... Su hermano era inmaduro, impulsivo y arrogante, que clase de rey sería? No tenía las cualidades de un rey; su padre les había enseñado cuando niños que un rey sabio jamás busca la guerra, en cambio buscaba la paz, sin embargo el no hacía más que buscar problemas. "Por qué padre no me encogió a mi?"

No podría ir a Midgar durante un rato, pero la ansiedad le estaba consumiendo, así que dejo de mirar el techo y se levantó de la tumbona donde estaba acostado.

Loki: Heimdall- dijo caminando hasta el guardián del puente

Heimdall: A que vienes?

Loki: quiero que busques a alguien...en Midgar.

Heimdall lo miró y respondió

Heimdall: así que eso es lo que te ha mantenido tan pensativo? Es una mujer no es así?

Loki sonrió y soltó un "hm"

Loki: que te hace pensar eso?, has estado observándome? Me siento halagado - diciendo eso último con un tono sarcástico

Heimdall: conozco esa mirada; pero si no es así entonces a quien quieres buscar?

...

Loki: la ves?

Heimdall: si

Loki: que hace?

Heimdall: duerme- hubo un silencio durante unos segundos- hay unas flores juntos a ella, llevan su nombre escrito

Loki lo miro y se fue unos segundos después.

En Midgar...

María Silene no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aquellos ojos verdes no salían de su cabeza. Llevaba todo el día repitiendo la canción de aquella noche mientras recordaba el momento, cuando beso su mano, cuando le pidió una pieza...

Creo que era la primera vez que se había sentido así. Nunca había tenido novio, era bastante introvertida, quizá por eso no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con el sexo opuesto, le daba mucha vergüenza y la ponía nerviosa. Jamás la habían tratado así... Pero no sabía si lo volvería a ver, ni cuando... Por primera vez estaba impaciente por volver a asistir a una fiesta aburrida.

Sus ojos se abrieron en dirección a las flores sobre su mesa. "Silene", amor joven, después de todo su nombre había surtido efecto, bueno, quizás...

Estaba sola en casa, sus padres trabajaban y su hermano estaba con unos amigos; así que decidió salir un rato, era un bonito día para ir a central park.

Su ropa consistía en un vestido de falda acampanada en color verde menta, un sombrero estilo boat, medias largas y botas de campestres, sólo faltaba comida, por si le daba hambre... Mando a preparar algunos sándwiches y algunos dulces, agua y te de menta. Entonces salió alegremente hasta el auto que la esperaba.

Central park era un lugar muy bonito para pasar el rato...

...

Se estaba haciendo tarde, era hora de irse a casa.

"Ay no", si teléfono ya no tenía batería, tendría que tomar un taxi "EH?!" Su billetera se había quedado en el auto... Preocupada por la hora no tuvo más remedio que dejar todo tirado en el parque y ponerse a caminar, recogió sólo su bolso; después de todo tenían un montón de cosas iguales en casa y cargar con todo sería imposible.

...

"Me perdí", ya era de noche, y la pobre no tenía idea de donde estaba, se había metido por un lugar oscuro y aterrador.

"Que miedo" pensó

MS: ahora que lo pienso pude haber tomado un taxi y pagarlo cuando llegará a casa... A ver... Como salgo de aquí?. En NY hay taxis por todas partes, debe haber alguno cerca...

?: hey, tu

MS: eh?

?: no sabes que las niñas buenas no deben pasearse por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

María se congeló de miedo cuando vio salir a otros cuatro hombres horribles.

Dos de ellos la tomaron por detrás, ella comenzó gritar pidiendo ayuda pero quien iría en su auxilio?. Los tipo le taparon la boca y le sujetaron las piernas que pateaban en todas las direcciones intentando librarse, era inútil. "Que van a hacerme?"


	4. Mi salvador

La noche había caído, Loki estaba aburrido en su habitación intentado distraerse con algo; cosa que resulto inútil. Las órdenes de Odin eran permanecer en Asgard; estaba molesto porque los viajes de Loki a Midgar se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes. Por qué debía esto molestarle? Quien sabe... Aún así Loki prefirió idear se en Asgard un tiempo hasta que se presentara la oportunidad de volver a ver a esa chica como le había prometido, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente.

Volvió entonces, a preguntarle a Heimdall por ella esa noche.

Heimdall: no estas siendo un poco obsesivo?

Loki: la ves?

Heimdall: si, esta una terrible situación justo ahora

Loki: mm?- dijo arrugando la cara

Heimdall: están a punto de arrebatarle algo, unos cinco hombres.

Al escuchar esto su expresión de torno confusa, hasta que comprendió aquellas palabras, entonces sus ojos se pusieron como platos, se llenó de rabia y ordeno abrir el portal, sin embargo Heimdall sabía que Odin no lo consentía y se negó. Loki lo miro con desprecio y pregunto

Loki: donde esta?

...

María forcejeaba contra aquellos tipos intentado librarse de ellos pero era inútil. Uno de ellos se acerco con una expresión desagradable en su rostro, la miro de arriba a abajo y le levantó el mentón; provocando unos terribles escalofríos en su cuerpo, como diciendo "no me toques". Poco a poco su dedo comenzó a bajar por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho; la chica se comenzó a mover desesperada con una brusquedad tal que fue sujetada con más fuerza, la estaban lastimando!

Tipo1: quédate quieta zorra

Una de sus piernas logro zafarse y dio una patada al tipo delante de ella, quien molesto le dio una cachetada.

Tipo2: esta puta no deja de moverse

Tipo 1: pégale con esto a ver si se queda quieta

El tipo 1 le dio un fierro al tipo 2 y le dio un golpe en la parte alta de la espalda, cayo en el piso; uno más en la parte baja, a los costados y en la cabeza... Hasta que ya no se pudo mover más. El tipo 3 hizo una señal al tipo4

...

El Bifrost no era el único camino hacia otros reinos, y Loki lo sabía muy bien.

En NY habían muchos callejones, si no fuera por Heimdall jamás la habría encontrado. Ahí estaba la chica de ojos bonitos, herida y a punto de ser violada por unos desgraciados. Al ver semejante escena su mirada se llenó de ira, corrió hasta donde estaban.

...

Uno de los tipos le estaba bajando el cierre a su vestido cuando alguien llego como una bala, "quien?, es que en el último momento llega un héroe a rescatarme?"; lágrimas le recorrían los ojos, lágrimas de tristeza, desesperación y miedo...

Aquellos golpes la habían afectado mucho, apenas estaba consciente... Alcanzo a ver algo extraño, algunos destellos, esa gente despreciable caía ante ellos, pudo ver un par de golpes borrosos y habiendo acabado con los cuatro la figura la miro y fue hasta su cuerpo que yacía en el piso, sus lágrimas eran ahora de alivio y felicidad; este la tomo con cuidado.

...

María había perdido la consciencia apenas tenerla consigo.

Loki la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la recostó contra su pecho; estaba realmente el un mal estado, tenía heridas en las piernas, brazos y quien sabe donde más, además su cabeza sangraba, parecía una muñeca rota. Tenía que llevarla rápido ante un sanador, pero no dejaría a sus ojos bonitos con gente en la que no confiaba... "Asgard..."

Seguramente harán un mejor trabajo que los mortales, curaban heridas graves hechas en batalla después de todo, eran mucho más confiables.

Loki: AQUÍ- dijo entrando en la sala de sanción

Unas personas fueron hacia el para tomar a la chica

Loki: tiene un cuerpo débil, tengan cuidado.

Era evidente, el cuerpo de los mortales era mucho más frágil que los demás.

Después de una hora fue trasladada a una habitación.

Loki: como esta?

?: esta bien, sólo necesita descansar.

Loki entro en la habitación y la vio durmiendo, entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaba a su lado. La miro durante un rato, tomo su mano y la beso igual que esa noche.

Salió de la habitación y le dijo a la criada.

Loki: encárgate de ella, si despierta dímelo de inmediato-estaba a punto de irse cuando..- ah, y que nadie se entere sobre ella.

No estaban permitidos los mortales en Asgard, si Odín se enteraba la mantendría en "cuarentena", sin embargo lo más probable es que la mandara de regreso, como a alguien a quien destierras; y él no quería que eso pasara... Había tenido una terrible experiencia y para completar sería un shock cuando descubriera en donde se encontraba. Lo mejor era darle el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse psicológicamente, en un lugar donde pudiera asegurarse de que estuviera bien


	5. Donde estoy?

La mañana siguiente era soleada pero no calurosa, era un buen día, Loki estaba de bien humor, aunque algo nervioso... Llevaba toda la noche pensando en como le diría a la chica que se encontraba en Asgard, con el propio dios Loki y en como reaccionaria.

La criada de la noche anterior se acercó a él con prisa

Criada: despertó

Loki sonrió levemente y dio una orden

Loki: denle un baño y vístanla, es una invitada importante.

La criada asintió y se retiró.

...

Mari abrió los ojos y se despertó confundida y mareada, entonces entro en conciencia...

"Donde estoy?"; el techo estaba bella manera adornado con detalles dorados... Al mirar hacia los lados vio un piso de mármol y una gran ventana con cortinas transparentes de color blanco, las sábana que la rodeaban eran de seda roja, bordadas con detalles dorados. Todo era impresionante, era como estar en la habitación de un antiguo rey, sacado de un cuento...

Lentamente se sentó con la cabeza baja, estiro sus brazos y soltó un bostezo; entonces flexionó sus piernas y las pecho a su pecho mientras las abrazaba, se quedo así unos cinco segundos; entonces las estiró y poco a poco se sentó en el borde de la cama, entonces se levantó.

Tenía puesto un camisón de algodón con mangas largas y holgadas y larga hasta los tobillos. Camino hasta la ventana, delicadamente movió una de las cortinas y miro, era un paisaje muy bonito. "De verdad... Donde estoy?, esto no puede ser NY". Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza baja recordando la noche anterior y como alguien alguien la había rescatado, probablemente él la había traído hasta acá. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, una señora entro, María la miro con curiosidad.

Criada: ya esta despierta, buenos días señorita.

Detrás de ella estaban tres mujeres más, aunque estas se veían mucho más jóvenes, aunque no más que ella, se les podían calcular entre 20 y 25 años.

Podía escuchar como susurraban:

"Quien es?" "Es muy bonita" "que le paso en la cabeza?" "De donde salió?" "Escuche que Loki la trajo anoche" "quee? Cómo?" "Parece que estaba herida o algo"

Parecían ser criadas. La mayor (que parecía ser la jefa) se aclaró la garganta y las miro con reproche, en ese miento se quedaron calladas.

La criada jefa se acercó a ella.

CriadaJ: tenemos órdenes de atenderla, yo personalmente me encargare.

María Silene la miraba con curiosidad

Criada: sígame por aquí, le daremos un baño.

MS: disculpe... Donde estoy?

La criada hizo como que lo la escucho y siguió. La noche anterior Loki le dijo que no respondiera a esa pregunta. Quería encarar de ese tema él mismo.

Las criadas de encargaron de darle un baño con agua tibia, lavaron su cabello y la rociaron con perfume. María se sentía increíblemente avergonzada, lo normal en la tierra era que las personas se bañaran solas.

La vistieron con un vestido largo de seda azul turquesa, con mangas anchas transparentes y cuello recto. Su cabello fue peinado y arreglado, recogieron las orillas y le colocaron un broche precioso con piedras preciosas turquesa y plateadas.

CriadaJ: su desayuno está servido, sígame por favor.

La llevo por fin fuera de la habitación y la condujo por un pasillo.

Era impresionante, las maravillosas columnas, los detalles dorados y el paisaje que se podía divisar a su izquierda... María puso los ojos como platos y miraba en todas las direcciones.

Se detuvieron frente una puerta.

...

La puerta sonó, ya era hora...

La criada abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a la chica de tras de ella. Estaba muy bonita, incluso teniendo una venda en la cabeza.

La criada la dirigió hasta la silla a su lado. María se sentó.

Al entrar se sorprendió mucho y lo miro finamente como diciendo "eres tu"

Al sentarse bajo la cabeza.

Loki: te ves bonita... Estas sorprendida de verme?

MS:-asintió- donde estoy?

Loki: Asgard

MS: eh?-lento su cabeza de golpe y lo miro confundida por su respuesta- As...gard?

Loki sacó una pluma y una hoja de papel.

Loki: te lo explicare- se pisó a dibujar en la hoja- existen nueve reinos, este de aquí es Midgar, la tierra, y este es Asgard. Podemos viajar entre ellos gracias al puente arco iris, el Bifrost. Te traje aquí ayer por la noche, estabas inconsciente.

MS: eso es... Imposible, no puede ser. Asgard es real?- se corrió la cara con sus manos- tu... Eres realmente el dios Loki...?

Loki: no tienes hambre?

MS: en esta situación?

Loki rió

MS: había leído sobre ti en un libro... Decía que no eres de fiar, y que eras además un mentiroso... Pero me salvaste... Así que yo confió en ti.

Loki: espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo con una expresión de felicidad mientras señalaba la comida

María comenzó a comer

MS: esta muy buena!- dijo feliz

Loki se rió.

Hablaron durante un largo rato sobre sus vidas y se rieron mucho con las anécdotas de cada uno.

Creo que era la primera vez que Loki tenía sentimientos por una mujer; ella era especial... Que pasaría si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?. Desde ese momento se dijo a sí mismo que la cuidaría, no permitiría que nadie la volviera a tocar jamás, ni que se la arrebataran.


	6. Conociendo

Caminando por los pasillos Loki le daba un tour por todo el castillo.

MS: es impresionante! Es como un cuento

Loki: esta es mi habitación, queda muy cerca de la tuya, así que no tendrás problemas en llegar si necesitas algo.

María estaba muy apenanda, estaba en la habitación de un hombre, nunca había hecho eso! Cualquiera diría que estaba exagerando pero estando en esa situación su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y su cara de puso roja.

Loki le tendió su mano y la invito a entrar, ella le correspondió y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Había un enorme balcón al lado de la cama.

Loki: mira.

Las montañas, los árboles, el agua... Todo era hermoso! Era como estar jugando algún videojuego con gráficas magistrales.

MS: aquí no dejo de sorprenderme, jamás había visto algo tan magnífico

Loki: ves eso de ahí? -dijo señalando el puente

MS: el puente?

Loki: si, ese es el Bifrost.

MS: wow...

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta

Thor: Loki!

Loki: hijo de.. Un momento!- hablando en voz baja le dijo a la chica mientras la tomaba del brazo- ven acá..

MS: eh? Por qué? Quien es?

Loki la arrastro hasta un rincón detrás de una pared

Loki: quédate aquí y no hagas ruido

MS: eh... Ok...

Thor: Loki abre!

Loki de dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió

Loki: que te trae por aquí hermano?

Thor: vamos a ir a beber!

Loki: No te parece un poco temprano?

Thor: ya ves? Por eso es que no le gustas a las mujeres, eres aburrido

Pensamientos de María: "pero si a mi me tiene encantada! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ"

Loki: si, supongo (y por eso tenía a una linda chica en su habitación justo en ese momento). Estaba un poco ocupado hace un momento

Thor: que? Estabas practicando tus trucos?- dijo de manera burlona

Loki ya se estaba irritando, su cara era un "cállate bitch"

Thor: esta bien! Me voy, no te molestes

Loki: no estoy molesto *con la cara que pone tu novia cuando usa las mismas palabras xD*

Thor: como digas- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse

Loki suspiro como diciendo "al fin.."

Loki: que tipo tan molesto...

MS: ese era tu hermano?

Loki: si, no te acerques a él, tampoco dejes que te vea o habrán problemas

MS: ok...

Él había sido muy amable con ella y además era su "héroe", confiaría en él. Si decía que no se acercara a esa persona no lo haría y punto.

Loki: tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando algo de una gaveta.- date vuelta

María lo hizo. Un hermoso collar de oro con una esmeralda le fue colocado en su cuello.

MS: esto...

Loki: para ti...

MS: por qué?

Loki: la noche que nos conocimos te gustaron unas parecidas. Dijiste que seguramente fueron de una reina, e imagine que esta se vería bien en ti

MS: pero... Por qué estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?

Loki: no se... Que podrá ser?-dijo esto último sarcásticamente

Y mientras tanto en la mente de María: "Es que no puede ser más claro? Me esta confundiendo!"

Loki: tengo que salir un momento, puedes esperarme aquí?

MS: ah.. Si..a donde vas?

Loki: tengo que ocuparme de mi hermano un momento. Si te aburres allí hay unos libros

MS: vale.

Entonces Loki acaricio su cabello y se fue.

Esto último la había dejado algo avergonzada. Su corazón latía rápido. "Waaa!", se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación mientras daba saltitos. Aunque estaba completamente confundida y aún no asimilaba el hecho de que estuviera en Asgard se sentía bien, era un lugar hermoso y se sentía como una princesa de cuento que había encontrado a su príncipe, sin embargo estaba insegura, no necesariamente significaba que tuviera sentimientos por ella... Y si no era así? Quizá sólo fuese muy amable y educado... Aunque que ella recuerde las personas no actuaban así por amabilidad... O quizá si?... Quien sabe, no es como que tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres. Ya desde hace rato que tenía ganas de darle un abrazo pero...

En ese momento se distrajo, un libro con un bonito dibujo le llamo la atención, así que lo fue a ver. Él le había dicho que podía leer mientras lo esperaba cierto? Cuánto tiempo sería eso?. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió...

"PERO QUE IDIOMA DEL DEMONIO ES ESTE?!- entonces descubrió otro libro titulado Dictionary (así en inglés)-Ohh.. Un diccionario... QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! Es algún tipo de broma pesada?... y más importante aún.. Por qué tendría un diccionario inglés-mandarín? -.- en que idioma esta esté libro?... Ahora se como se sentía Frodo..."

De repente vio algo más entre los libros.

MS: mm?- y llena de curiosidad se acercó.


	7. Érase una vez La cucaracha

Thor: así que viniste?

Loki: no vine a beber

Thor: ah no?

Loki de acerco a él y le dijo en voz baja

Loki: creo que no deberías estar haciendo esto

Thor: por qué no?- dijo riendo

Loki: escucha, pronto serás rey. Deberías comenzar a madurar

Thor: por qué lo dices? Estas celoso?

Loki cambio de expresión y apretó los dientes

Loki: deberías comenzar a comportarte como un adulto. Acaso crees que cuando seas rey podrás seguir jugando así con tus amigos? Tienes 9 mundos que proteger.

Thor: que aguafiestas, relájate un rato. Fandral! Un tarro! - se lo ofreció.

Loki: no, gracias *con tono cortante*

Thor: entonces... viniste aquí para darme sermones?

Loki lo ignoró y se fue

Thor: ja...

El próximo rey... No era más que un irresponsable. Por qué padre lo había elegido a él?; esa pregunta llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por su cabeza... Por qué padre siempre lo había preferido a él? Por qué era su hijo preferido?. Era imposible no sentirse mal, al principio, pero hace un tiempo, desde que se les dio la noticia de a quien había elegido para ocupar el trono todo empeoro: Loki ya no soportaba a su hermano y cada vez lo detestaba más.

Todo esto le causaba tanta molestia... Necesitaba una distracción ya o realmente terminaría explotando... Y la encontró a tiempo...

Ya casi llegaba a la habitación cuando...

"No la deje sola mucho tiempo... No se habrá aburrid..."

-AAAAAHHHHH! AUXILIO!

Preocupado corrió a abrir la puerta

Loki: ESTAS BI...?

La encontró de pie sobre el sofá que estaba delante de la cama abrazando un libro y descalza.

MS: MÁTALA! MÁTALA!

Loki: es solamente un insecto -_-

MS: es una cucaracha azul y gigante! (Del tamaño de la palma de tu mano sin contar los dedos)

Loki: no es una cucaracha, es un...

MS: SALTÓ! Has algo!

Loki: de donde habrá salido esto? -dijo mientras se acercaba a un libro de la estantería.

MS: estaba entre los libros, de repente salto y me asuste, intenté lanzarle un zapato pero fallé así que le lacé el otro.

Loki: si, tienes una gran puntería... Espera, lo aplastare con esto- estaba a punto de darle cuando el insecto volvió a saltar.

MS: OH POR DIOS! ESTÁ EN TU CABEZA!

Loki: QUE?!

María que aún estaba de pie sobre el mueble (impulsivamente xD) lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro que cargaba en las manos unas tres veces mientras apretaba los ojos.

MS: eh? Dónde esta?

Loki la miraba con una cara de evidente irritación.

Loki: esta sobre tu cabeza..

MS: AAAAAAAAHHH QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO!- dijo agitándose como loca. Entonces resbaló con el borde de su vestido.

Loki: CUIDAD..!- en el momento en que la iba a atrapar el también resbaló, con uno de los zapatos de la chica; y así terminaron cayendo los dos al suelo.

Estaban en una posición bastante conveniente, ella quedo encima de él y sus labios se chocaron.

Se quedaron como estatuas un momento. María se puso como una olla de presión.

MS: LO SIENTO LO SIENTO PERDÓN! NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! *silencio* OH POR DIOS! Donde está?!- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y la espalda mirando en todas las direcciones de su cuerpo.

Loki: era broma

MS: eh?

*silencio*

Ambos voltearon en dirección hacia la ventana y vieron al insecto azul salir por ella... Entonces se miraron de nuevo *poker face*

MS: TUUU! COMO PUDISTE! TE ODIO!- dijo pegándole en el pecho (cabe destacar que aún estaba encima de él xD)

Pensamientos de Loki: como es posible que alguien tenga tan poca fuerza en los brazos...

Loki le tomo la muñeca izquierda y giro cambiando de posición, quedado ella abajo y él arriba; entonces se acercó... y la beso, lentamente. Después de unos segundos se separaron

MS: yo... Esto va tan rápido... (?)

Loki: entonces hay que matar insectos más seguido-dijo con una expresión de... Seriedad?

Se sentaron en el piso.

MS: y eso significa...

Loki: ...que me tienes loco

MS: de acuerdo...

Entonces se acercó a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de su torso y lo abrazó hasta quedar acurrucada; él le correspondió y beso su cabeza.

MS: que cucaracha tan fea...

Loki: que no era una cucaracha... (ｰ ｰ;)


	8. Me quedare contigo

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. María tenía las piernas estiradas sobre el mismo y se arrecostaba sobre el pecho de Loki, mientras que él la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo.

Loki: viste algún libro que te gustara antes de la crisis del insecto?

MS: si, con el que te di en la cabeza; y no te burles de mi insecto! Daba mucho miedo! (T ^ T)

Loki: si eso te da tanto miedo creo que me estoy empezando a preocupar... Aunque creo que es normal que a las mujeres les asusten los insectos no?

MS: a mi no me dan miedo los insectos! Sólo los insectos de proporciones anormales... Y las cucarachas...

Loki: si, por supuesto... Como se llama el libro?

MS: no se, estaba en alguna lengua rara que no pude entender.

Loki: dime, ayer... Como acabaste en esa situación?

MS: me perdí y termine en ese lugar, entonces vinieron unos tipos...- en ese momento se interrumpió, su expresión ahora era tristeza y miedo.

Era lógico, había sido una experiencia traumática, y lo habría sido para cualquier persona...

Loki lo notó.

Loki: lo siento- la apretó contra si

MS: esta bien... No me hicieron nada... Porque tu llegaste.

Loki la miro en cuanto dijo eso, sin embargo no pudo evitar prestar atención al moretón de su brazo y la venda de su cabeza.

Loki: no lo suficientemente rápido- dijo acariciando el costado de su cabeza.

MS: estoy bien... Ves?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Loki: *suspiro* eres tan bonita...- después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- te gusta este lugar?

MS: bueno... Aún no lo conozco bien pero se me hace encantador

Loki: no te gustaría quedarte?

MS: quedarme? Te refieres a vivir aquí? (Impaktada xD okno)

Loki la tomo de los brazos

Loki: si, escucha... Quiero abrazarte todos lo días, cuando yo quiera. Prometo que te haré feliz, serás tratada como una reina, te lo daré todo, pero quédate a mi lado.

MS: me convenciste con lo primero... Y me estas lastimando

Loki: eh? Ah si- la soltó- lo siento

María lo besó.

Era tan dulce... Si, sus besos eran dulces. Loki sentía que podía quedarse así para siempre.

La noche cayó, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas.

Loki se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de tal manera que María se cubrió la cara con una almohada y se dio vuelta con la cara como un tomate.

MS: Q.. Que.. Haces? /

Loki: me pongo más cómodo... Y a ti que te pasa?- entonces se dio cuenta de la situación que había creado y se rió para él mismo. Loki camino despacio hasta ella, quien al oír que se acercaba apretó los ojos; entonces puso su cara muy cerca de la suya.

Loki: por que no abres los ojos?

Maria los abrió poco a poco. Loki traía una camisa verde holgada y ligera con unos pantalones que se veían bastante cómodos.

Entonces su boca se acercó a su oreja y con un susurro dijo:

Loki: dime, que estabas pensando?

MS: t.. Tu... Por qué te gusta tanto molestarme?

Loki: yo no hice tal cosa, la única que imagina cosas raras aquí eres tu

MS: no es cierto!

Loki: además fuiste tu la que me beso hace un rato... Dos veces

MS: la primera fue un accidente!

Loki: y la segunda también?

MS: bueno no... Pero... Eres horrible!- le lazo una almohada, que él atrapo sin problemas.

Loki: te parece?-dijo en tono burlón, mientras la tomaba de la cintura- puedo ser peor

MS: no lo decía de verdad... A ti no te tengo miedo

Loki: porque nunca te lastimaría.

MS: que es lo que tanto te gusta de mi? Apenas nos conocemos

Loki: no se... Creo que simplemente me gusta todo... De un segundo a otro ya te quería, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de pensar que era lo que me gustaba de ti.

MS: que raro eres... Pero también haces que mi corazón lata rápido. Yo tampoco se que es lo que me gusta de ti.

Loki: probablemente sea el hecho de que soy un dios increíblemente atractivo...

MS: *suspiro* no arruines el momento... Las estrellas son muy bonitas...

Loki: no extrañas tu casa?

MS: sólo llevo aquí un día... De todas formas mi casa siempre esta sola. Aunque mis padres se preocupen estoy bien, así que no importa *bostezo*

Loki: deberías ir a dormir

MS: si... Voy a mi habitación

Loki: te acompaño.

Al llegar se im dieron cuenta de que había alguien allí.

Debido a la hora Thor le dijo a sus amigos que se quedaran esa noche, sin embargo Sif prefirió irse temprano esa vez ya que tenía otros asuntos. En conclusión la habitación fue poblada con tres hombres.

Detrás de una pared Loki y María veían como entraban.

MS: y estos quienes son?

Loki: amigos de mi hermano- y tomándola de la muñeca la arrastro de regreso- Parece que te quedarás conmigo esta noche.


	9. La única

Ya en la habitación de Loki este bostezó y llamo una criada

MS: pero... Como puedo quedarme aquí? Donde voy a dormir?

Loki: allí por supuesto- dijo con el tono de quien explica lo más obvio mientras señalaba la cama.

En ese instante dijo la puerta.

Loki: quien? Ah si- era la criada- prepárenla para dormir- dijo señalando a Maria Silene

MS: pero entonces tu donde vas a dormir?

Loki: allí- dijo igual que la vez anterior sólo que esta vez señalaba el lado opuesto de la cama

MS: Quee?! P.. Perooo... - la criada la estaba arrastrando hacia otro lugar y antes de que le diera tiempo de terminar ya había salido.

Al cerrarse la puerta Loki soltó una carcajada.

Al volver tenía puesto un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos con vuelos en el cuello y las mangas eran sueltas hasta los codos y transparentes.

María estaba completamente roja y al verla Loki sonrió como quien contempla una obra de arte con melancolía.

MS: esto... Me niego a dormir en la misma cama que tu- dijo cruzando de de brazos

Loki: por qué?- dijo tomando un libro y comenzando a leer- después de todo eres mi chica...

MS: y.. Y eso desde cuando?

Loki: desde hoy. Además sólo vamos a dormir... A menos que tu quieras hacer algo más...

MS: NOOOO! CÁLLATE! /

Loki: como te atreves a mandarme a callar?...mortal- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

María intentaba alejarse caminado hacia atrás, pero finalmente quedo arrinconada en una pared. Loki apoyó sus manos en la pared.

Mientras tanto el autor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

María flexionó lentamente sus piernas y se escapó por debajo de sus brazos.

Loki:que haces? No sabes que debes ser castigada?

María se subió a la cama y se puso de pie sobre ella.

MS: No te acerques! Tengo el libro! *así como Rapunzel el con la sartén xD*

Loki: y encima me amenazas?- entonces se puso a caminar en su dirección- estas consciente de que eso es pena de muerte no? Si bajas el arma te perdonare la vida

MS: jamás! Luchare hasta el final!

Loki: como quieras...

En ese momento Loki se lanzó sobre ella, pero esta se apartó y él sólo logró sujetarle los tobillos y sin esfuerzo la hizo arrodillarse y le tomo la muñeca izquierda

Loki: rindete

Pero ella lo mordió

Loki: AUUU! Se acabó

MS: me quedare en el diván!

Loki: no, no lo harás

Loki la cargo como un saco, aparto las sábanas, la acostó y la arropó

Loki: eres un gran adversario- dijo burlón mientras se dirigía al extremo opuesto de la cama y apartando las sábanas se sentó.

Loki: me mordiste...

MS: lo siento...- dijo con un hilo de voz tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

Loki: ya que, la he pasado peor. Buenas noches- se acercó y la besó

MS: COMO PRETENDES QUE DUERMA EN ESTA SITUACIÓN?! No voy a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche...

*15 min. Más tarde*

MS: ve~~ *-durmiendo como una nutria*

Loki no podía dormir aún, su mente estaba llena de cosas. Era extraño, de repente su vida había cambiado; un día se lana tabla de vivir a la sombra de su hermano y el otro estaba durmiendo al lado de la mujer de sus sueños. En esa situación sus "amigos" probablemente de habrían burlado de él, le habrían dicho que "fuera un hombre", pero que era ser un hombre?, acaso era acostarse con una mujer diferente todos los días?. No, él no... Al darse medí vuelta la vio dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba seguro, aunque muchos dirían que era muy rápido para decirlo, estaba enamorado... Así es, amaba a esa chica; y sería la única. No es que no pensara en otras cosas, era un hombre después de todo; pero no iba a apresurarla, ella no era así y tampoco quería convertirla en eso; ella era su "alguien especial" de quien su madre le había hablado durante su infancia, no un juguete... Y lo que es especial se cuida, pero como? Como mantener oculta a una mujer tan bella sin mantenerla encerrada?... No importa, algo se le ocurriría, pero no iba a rendirse así, ya se había decidido a mantenerla a su lado. Se acercó a ella y beso su frente, entonces por fin cerró los ojos.


	10. Ella es mía

Pasaron los días, su relación se profundizaba y cada vez parecían más una pareja.

Loki también tenía cosas que hacer pero intentaba terminar sus asuntos lo más rápido posible para regresar temprano con ella, quien siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

María Silene por su parte pasaba el día recorriendo los pasillos y jardines; todo aquello le resultaba fascinante, habían muchas cosas que ver. Aunque nunca le contara nada a nadie a veces escuchaba las conversaciones de otros a través de las puertas y paredes. Había aprendido como pasar desapercibida gracias a un montón de caminos desconocidos o poco transitados. Pero lo que más le gustaba era estar en los jardines, tenían un montón de flores extrañas que jamás había visto y otro montón de árboles y lagos. Loki le había regalado un gato de color negro y con los ojos muy amarillos al que llamo Cheschire para que así no se sintiera tan sola, el cual estaba increíblemente bien entrenado y parecía incluso más inteligente que los gatos que ella conocía.

En la mañana:

María bostezó mientras abría los ojos y estiro sus brazos.

Loki: buenos días

María estiró los brazos llamándolo

Loki se rió

Loki: quieres un abrazo? Pareces una niña- entonces camino hacia ella y la abrazo

MS: buenos diaaaaaahhhss *-convirtiendo la palabra en un bostezo*- suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Loki: por que no duermes un poco más?

MS: no... Vamos a comer juntos... Si?. Sólo... Voy a cambiarme...

María se levantó lentamente y camino arrastrando los pies hasta un baúl. Loki había mandado a que lo colocaran allí para que la chica pudiera tener su ropa a la mano; e incluso una pared de madera de esas que sirven como vestidor, pero como eran cosas de mujeres Loki no sabía el nombre.

MS: listo- dijo mientras se ataba un trenza en su largo cabello.

"Meowww"

Cheschire se paseaba entre las piernas de María hasta que esta lo alzó y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba.

Loki: me estoy poniendo celoso

María se rió.

MS: tu también quieres amor?- dijo soltando a Cheschire, quien de un salto salió por la ventana.

Loki: quizá...- dijo acercándose a ella, pero esta corrió hasta la puerta y salió.

MS: apúrate!

Loki salió.

...

Frigga: donde esta Loki? Hijo, has visto a tu hermano?

Thor: no, últimamente no lo veo mucho

Odín: si no quiere comer con nosotros entonces que coma solo

Frigga: quizá no tenga hambre... Aunque es verdad que ha estado un poco distante estos días.

Thor: bueno, pude ser una mujer...- dijo sarcásticamente

Odín: Loki? Una mujer?

Frigga: Thor... Por qué no vas a buscarlo luego?

Thor: *suspiro* madre... Creo que sólo deberíamos... Dejarlo en paz hasta que de le pase

Frigga: por favor...

Thor: esta bien, como tu digas.

...

Loki y María caminaban por un pasillo.

Loki: bueno, me voy

MS: siempre estas tan ocupado...

Loki: así es padre.

MS: se supone que tu hermano va a se el rey, no debería hacer él todo el trabajo?

Loki: creo que si... Pero no puedo desobedecer.

María hizo puchero

MS: nos vemos en la noche

Loki: no pongas esa cara mientras dices eso, no puedo hacerme responsable por lo que pase después

MS: me voy... -_-

Loki: me das un beso?

MS: no

Cuando Loki se distrajo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

...

MS: bueno... Creo que iré a dormir un poquito más... Donde estará Cheschire?

Thor estaba caminando por el pasillo en ese momento; "donde se metió Loki?"

María cuando lo vio intentó pasar de largo pero...

Thor: hey, tu

María fingió no oirlo

Thor: me estas escuchando? Estoy buscando a mi hermano, lo has visto?

Ella negó con la cabeza abajo

Thor se percató de que aquella chica era realmente atractiva, pero nunca la había visto. "Esta muy bien vestida para ser servidumbre, será una cortesana" pensó.

Thor: levanta la cabeza

María lo hizo lentamente.

Thor: vaaaayaa, pero si eres bonita... Nunca te había visto, eres nueva?

MS: ah?..- dijo confundida por la pregunta y un poco sorprendida, esto mezclado con el hecho de no saber que hacer para escapar de aquella situación tan incómoda... La pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

MS: yo... Tengo que irme- dijo intentando dar un paso pero se lo impidió.

Thor: a donde vas? Estoy hablando contigo- dijo caminando hacia adelante hasta arrinconarla en un pilar. A simple vista se podía notar que la chica estaba nerviosa e incómoda, sin embargo Thor no era la clase de persona que se diera cuenta de estas cosas (o que le importaran) en ese momento.

...

"Ah... Olvide el libro en la habitación". Loki había estado estudiando e investigando algunas cosas sobre *inserte aquí palabras complicadas que ni el autor entiende* Loki se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso.

No fue muy grata la sorpresa cuando llego a un punto visible de la escénica que su hermano estaba montando con SU chica. A pesar de que estaba rabiado tendría que mantener la compostura o su "secreto" saldría a flote.

Loki se aclaró la garganta bruscamente con el objetivo de llamar la atención y el eco reboto en la paredes. Thor dio vuelta al cuello

Thor: ah, aquí estas. Donde estabas? Te estaba buscando. Madre quiere saber por que no te vimos en el desayuno- dijo caminado hacia él

Loki volvió los ojos en dirección a María quien lo miraba agradecida de que hubiera llegado pero preocupada por que pudiera malinterpretar la situación.

Loki: parece que te gusta molestar a las señoritas.

Thor: ahhhh, sólo hablábamos

Loki: me imagino que estaba ocupada antes de eso, deberías ser más considerado hermano... Debería irse señorita

MS: ah.. Ah, si..- y se fue trotando rápidamente.

Thor: mira lo que haces, las espantas. Nunca la había visto, debe ser una cortesana, se ve muy joven así que seguramente es nueva.

Loki: cortesana?- dijo con un tono que sonaba a "disculpa? Como te atreves?"

Thor: que más podría ser? Habría sido un desperdicio tenerla de criada, sólo mira eso...

Loki realmente se estaba molestando cada vez más, cualquiera se molestaría si otros hombres mirarán de esa forma a la mujer que amas y además la llamarán "cortesana", ella no era una de esas, no era una desvergonzada, ¡era una doncella!

Thor: quizá vaya a visitarla yo mismo luego de que me nombren rey... Bueno, me voy- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y retirándose- ah y recuerda ir a ver a madre, dice que esta preocupada o algo así.

Loki apretó los dientes y el puño, ya no podía soportarlo... Quien se cree? "Ella es MÍA". Ir a visitarla? No... JAMÁS, en ese momento quería matarlo. El simple hecho de imaginar que le pusiera las manos encima lo enfurecía, había mucha ira reprimida en el por todos esos años viviendo en su sombra; su hermano le había quitado muchas cosas... No esta vez. Loki siguió su camino hacia la habitación


	11. El plan perfecto

La puerta de abrió.

Loki: vine a buscar algo

María sólo asistió. Estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

MS: estas... Molesto conmigo?

Loki: no, no lo estoy

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

Loki: como podría molestarme contigo? Estoy realmente furioso, pero con mi hermano

María Silene corrió hacia el y se le lanzó encima en un abrazo.

MS: aún así, lo siento. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa.

Loki le correspondió

Loki: estas bien? No te toco verdad?

MS: no... Pero me asuste, como de acercaba mucho pensé que quería hacerme algo

Loki: así es, parece que tenía otras intenciones

MS: ah... Si?

Loki la tomo por los hombres bruscamente

Loki: pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que te toque. NUNCA

MS: estas exagerando, pero amo cuando te pones agresivo 3

Loki: ah si? Puedo ser peor...

MS: no te pases -.-

Loki: dime...eres feliz aquí? No te sientes sola?

MS: si, lo soy. En casa siempre estoy sola, nunca veo a mi familia porque están ocupados como tu, la diferencia es que tu sí haces tiempo para mi.

Loki: hoy mi hermano de paso de la raya...

MS: y se supone que así son los reyes?

Loki: no lo creo... Es cierto. Alguien así no puede ser rey

MS: que estas pensando?

Loki: que alguien tiene que salvar a Asgard de un reinado tan patético.

MS: creo que aún no comprendo

Loki: tendré que interrumpir su "gran día"... Pero que..

MS: ah... Este viento! Me estoy congelando!- dijo acurrucándose más

Loki: esto no es nada comparado con Jötunheim ... - de repente sonrió con malicia

MS: me parece que se te ocurrió algo

Loki: te contare los detalles en la noche... - dijo levantándola del piso- sabes que te amo?, bueno de me hace tarde- Dijo tomando el libro que había venido a buscar y se despidió de ella con un beso.

MS: eso fue tan extraño... Que estará pensando?

A María Silene realmente no le importaba mucho las intenciones de Loki, en un principio se había decidido a confiar en él, pero lo que sea que fuera sonaba interesante y podía ser hasta divertido... Después de todo se veía feliz. Loki tenía razón sobre su hermano, no estaba preparado para asumir esa responsabilidad. Lo que estuviera planeando estaba bien, porque lo seguiría a donde fuera. Incluso podía ser que Odín considerara mejor a su sucesor después de esto... Así ambos podrían ser felices.

...

Esa noche Loki le contó los detalles, era algo arriesgado. Abrirles camino a los gigantes de hielo?. Loki decía que el destructor acabaría con ellos rápido y no habría problema, la ceremonia sería interrumpida y pospuesta bastante tiempo... El tiempo suficiente hasta que se le ocurriera algo más.

MS: suena como una simple travesura cuando hablas de ello.

Él esta acostado en el diván y María sentada en el piso con la cabeza recostada sobre el brazo de Loki.

Loki: me gustan las bromas

MS: aunque suene como una... No lo es. Es sólo que me preocupa que te metas en problemas

Loki: como lo sabrían? Yo estaré allí todo el tiempo. Tengo muchos trucos sabes?

MS: como yo? Fue por uno que llegue aquí

Loki: y eres mi mejor truco, ven aquí- dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano. Ella se sentó en sus piernas y se recostó de su pecho.

MS: que diría tu familia si de enterara de esto?

Loki: por traer gigantes de hielo arriesgando la seguridad de Asgard? Bueno, se molestarían mucho...

MS: jajaj me refiero a lo nuestro, trajiste una mortal a Asgard y vive contigo, mis padres se enojarían si descubrieran que he estado viviendo con un hombre en secreto.

Loki: también se molestarían... Aunque probablemente mi hermano quedaría humillado por no tener tanta suerte.

MS: y por descubrí que intentó seducir a la chica de su hermano y esta lo rechazó...

Loki puso una cara de "no me lo recuerdes"

MS: ... Porque ella estaba enamorada de ti.

Loki: si continuas comportando te de esta manera no respondo. Últimamente no haces más que provocarme.

MS: de que hablas?...- dijo sonrojándose por el comentario.

Loki: sólo mira lo que traes puesto, no tenía frío esta mañana?

MS: bueno... Si... Pero es que hace calor ahora así que quería usar algo más fresco...

Su camisón del día de hoy era de una tela más ligera y sin mangas, con un escote en V en la parte de adelante y encaje en las orillas.

Loki: de verdad? Tienes razón... Hace algo de calor...- dijo sentándose- entonces creo que me... Quitare esto...

Loki comenzó a quitarse la camisa lentamente.

MS: NOOO!

Loki se detuvo

Loki: por que no? Hace calor... Uuff- dijo abanicando de con la mano.

MS: p.. P.. Porque... Porque no- dijo apartando la mirada, la pobre esta como un tomate.

Loki se rió, molestarla de esa forma se le hacía muy divertido, era tan ingenua que se lo tragaba todo y se avergonzaba fácilmente, aunque no todo era mentira... Él realmente sentía provocado. Que seria?, la verdad es que no era intencional por parte de ella, quizá sólo fuese él? Era lo más probable.

MS: que piensas?

Loki: no quieres saber...


	12. Conflictos de pareja

El "gran día" se acercaba, todos se preparaban para él... Incluso Loki, quien tenía sus propios planes.

Por su parte María atravesaba una crisis existencial, la pobre había notado que había subido de peso... Y como no? Loki siempre hacia que le trajeran un montón de comida deliciosa y otro montón de pasteles, era imposible no engordar.

MS: esto es horrible!

Loki: estas bien...- dijo acostado en el diván mientras leía un libro

MS: por que no te importa!?- dijo jalándole por el brazo.

Loki: cariño no me dejas leer...

MS: PERO ESTOY GOOORDAAAA!- dijo haciendo un berrinche

Loki: *suspiro* estas igual que siempre

MS: y si... - la chica ahogo un grito- y si estoy embarazada?!

Loki: no, eso es imposible... Quieres que te recuerde como se hacen los bebés?

MS: ah es cierto...- dijo sonrojándose- Creo que tengo que hacer ejercicio...

Loki: sólo relájate, para mi eres la más bonita

MS: aún así...

Loki: si te hace sentir mejor hoy tengo el día libre.

MS: y eso?

Loki: no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

MS: ... Porque prefiero quedarme aquí contigo!- dijo imitándolo mientras hacia movimientos de brazos- AAUUH!

Loki le apretó los cachetes.

Loki: entonces quedémonos aquí todo el día- dijo cambiando de forma hacia la de ella mientras la imitaba

MS: eso es trampa!. Pero por mi esta bien, entonces quedémonos en pijama todo el día... Que estas haciendo?

Loki hacia un montón de poses sexys frente al espejo

Loki: estoy tan sexy esta mañana...- dijo subiendo la falda del vestido por su pierna - así a lo Betty Boo xD

MS: ya basta... No hagas eso con mi cuerpo!- dijo sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

Loki, que estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse tomo una de las mangas y comenzó a bajarla hasta que se pudo ver el hombro

Loki: pero si me veo ta...

MS: NOOOO! - ataque del libro asesino

Loki: AAAAHH- exclamo volviendo a su forma original.

MS: no hagas eso... Otra vez.

Loki pudo notar que su mirada era vidriosa y penetrante como una daga, así se veía una mujer molesta... Realmente molesta... Y daba miedo, incluso para alguien que había estado en batalla con monstruos gigantes y terribles... Pero esto era peor... Definitivamente se había pasado de la raya, quizás, un poco?

Ella no soportaba esas cosas, se le hacían completamente desagradable. Nueva York no era un templo, para nada, y había presenciado un montón de cosas desagradables en la calle, y no sólo eso, por este tipo de acciones es que su prima había muerto. Los hombres así... Eran escoria, por eso se había decidido que no dejaría que nadie la tocara, ella era una dama y debía ser respetada como tal. Incluso habían intentado violarla una vez!. Tenía razones de sobra para despreciar este tipo de comportamiento... Y mucho más viniendo de él

Loki: v... Vale... Quizá me pase un poquito...

María se dio vuelta sin decir nada y de sentó de brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama que miraba hacia la puerta-que era en el cual dormía Loki-

Sonó la puerta.

Loki: quien es?

CriadaJ: señor, su comida esta servida

Loki: pueden traerla para acá?

CriadaJ: si señor

...

Criada: no va a venir?

CriadaJ: dijo que la llevarán directamente a su habitación... Y que la dejaras en la puerta

La criada llevo un carrito con el desayuno hacia la habitación de Loki, hasta que alguien la detuvo

Frigga: disculpe, ha visto a Loki? Tampoco lo he visto hoy en el desayuno hoy

Criada: de hecho se lo estoy llevando a su habitación, dijo que lo dejáramos en la puerta.

Frigga: en la... puerta? Que extraño

Criada: bueno, últimamente pide que dejen todo en la puerta.

Frigga: eso es aún más extraño... Puede ser que esté enfermo? Será mejor que vaya a verlo cuanto antes...

Criada: ...

Frigga: ah, si... Puedes retirarte.

La criada hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino

...

Loki: ya te dije que lo siento!

MS:...

Loki: pero di algo, o por lo menos mírame...

MS: eres un pervertido!- dijo aún sin mirarlo.

Loki estaba sentado frente a una mesa provisional que usaban a veces como escritorio, mientras que María comía en una esquina del sofá, sobre una mesita de esas que se ponen sobre las camas.

Loki: no lo volveré a hacer! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento?

María lo miró de reojo. El pobrecito tenía una cara de derrota... La misma que su padre cuando su madre se enfadaba con él. Pero aunque estaba molesta, todos sabemos que las mujeres quieren dejar de estarlo rápido, a nadie le gusta estar molesto y sobre todo sí amas a esa persona; sin embargo todos sabemos que eso es imposible...

Loki: no me dejes hablando sólo! Cariño deja de ignorarme.

MS: *aclarando la garganta* bueno... - entonces giró la cara y lo miró- sólo para que no te quedes comiendo sólo...

María se levantó y llevo su mesita, entonces se sentó frente a él

MS: pero no te confundas, aún estoy molesta contigo...

Loki no podía creer su posición... De hecho, podía ser que fuera algo natural? Ni siquiera el gran Odín era inmune ante su esposa.

*silencio*

La puerta sonó

Loki: quien?

Frigga: hijo? Te sientes bien? Voy a pasar...

Loki y María se miraron alarmados

Loki: UN MOMENTO!

Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados

Y comenzaron a susurrar

MS: y ahora?

Loki: aquí?- dijo señalando el armario- no aquí no... El baño? No... Tampoco... Bajo la cama! Rápido

MS: voy- dijo arrastrándose por el suelo

Frigga: que haces?

Loki: nada, pasa.

Cuando su madre entró lo vio acostado en la cama desordenada leyendo un libro y aún en ropa de dormir

Frigga: no te vi esta mañana, pensé que quizá estuvieras enfermo y me preocupé.

Loki: me siento bien, sólo que hoy prefiero descansar un poco y quedarme en mi habitación

Frigga: esta bien. A veces olvido que ya eres un hombre- dijo sonriendo con melancolía

Loki: estoy bien madre

Frigga: deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, últimamente no te vemos mucho, que va a ser de nosotros cuando te cases?

Loki: no te preocupes... Iré a verlos

Frigga: Esta bien, me voy- dijo con una sonrisa

Se repente hubo un ruido que salía de la cama.

María había visto un insecto y aunque intentó mantenerse en silencio este salto hacia ella y se asusto causando un sobresalto que hizo ruido.

"mierda..." Pensó Loki

Frigga: que fue eso? Hay algo allí?

Loki: no...

Frigga: claro que si, que es? Déjame ver- dijo caminando de vuelta hacia él

Loki: de verdad no es nada, debe ser... Un gato

Frigga: no tenemos gatos...

Frigga se agachó para mirar bajo la cama pero antes de poder ver algo un gato blanco y peludo salió saltando hacia los brazos de Loki

Loki: ya ves? Te dije que era un gato, le gusta mucho estar aquí y le doy de comer- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo

Frigga: ah... Ya veo. Lo siento hijo... Bueno me voy ya, adiós.

La puerta se cerró tras ella

Loki soltó suspiro de alivio y se recostó en la almohada. Entonces la chica apareció acostada boca abajo sobre sus piernas en lugar del gato blanco.

MS: de repente sentí ganas de comerme el insecto... Que asco

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y soltaron una carcajada.

Ella se sentó a su lado con las piernas flexionadas.

MS: Dios mío... Casi muero del susto...

Loki rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y la recostó en su pecho

Loki: si... Ya me perdonaste?

MS: no quiero seguir molesta contigo... Pero no debes hacer eso con el cuerpo de otras personas! No es gracioso

Loki: no lo haré...

Ella lo abrazo alrededor de la cintura. Le gustaba abrazarlo, y le gustaba que él lo hiciera también. Le gustaba su aroma, él siempre olía tan bien... Además su pecho era cálido, sin mencionar lo bien definido que estaba, y era aún mejor cuando se arrecostaba sobre este y él le correspondía, sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos. Entonces ella se acurruco y beso su pecho.

Esto lo sorprendió, pero lo hizo sonreír y la abrazo más fuerte.


	13. Ejecutando el plan

Loki:... Entonces sólo esperemos que todo salga bien, confío en ti

MS: esta bien que lo haga? No soy buena con las responsabilidades

Loki: lo harás bien, es muy sencillo. Sólo necesito que abras un portal para que los gigantes azules puedan pasar

MS: tengo miedo

Loki: nunca te pondría en peligro, te prometo que ni siquiera los veras.

MS: por lo menos deberías haberme informado que me encargaría de esto con anticipación!

Loki: eso estoy haciendo!

MS: tres horas antes...

Enfoque aquí la ventana donde se pueden visualizar claramente a los asgardianos encargando de de los últimos detalles.

MS: y tu que harás?

Loki: esperar que todo salga bien? Tengo que estar presente, se supone que soy su hermano, si no estoy levantaría sospechas

MS: bueno, es cierto...

Loki: aún queda tiempo, que quieres hacer?

...

Fandral: alguien ha visto a Loki?

Sif: nadie lo ha visto...en un día como hoy que se supone debería estar presente... Incluso siendo él.

Volstagg: no digas eso, estoy seguro de que estará por aquí cerca- dijo siguiendo con la mirada una bandeja que llevaba algunas patas de pavo

Sif: quizá este en su habitación lamentándose... Es demasiado obvia la envidia que le tiene a su hermano.

Fandral: jajajaj por supuesto, Thor es aclamado por su valentía y fuerza, además es popular entre las mujeres. Él sólo sabe hacer truquitos.

Sif: a ese paso se quedara solo.

Fandral: siento un poco de lástima por él, debería esforzarse un poco más en hacer su propia vida, no puede estar detrás de Thor para siempre...

*Mientras tanto en otra parte*

Loki: mm.. Están muy buenas, dame otra.

Loki estaba recostado en el diván mientras María, que estaba sobre él, le daba de comer unas uvas en la boca.

MS: di aaahh

Loki: aaahh

*de regreso*

Todos asintieron en acuerdo

Fandral: pobre Loki...

...

Thor caminaba por los pasillos con su cara de soberbia.

Thor: ALGUIEN QUE ME TRAIGA UN TARRO!

MS: Dios mío esos gritos se escuchan hasta aquí...- dijo arrugando la cara

Loki: que animal...- dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con desaprobación- lamento que tengas que escuchar esas maneras de hablar tan ordinarias...

MS: creo que ya es hora- dijo mirando un reloj de modelo desconocido (?)

Loki: bueno me voy, nos vemos luego de... Ya sabes. Si todo sale bien vendré directamente a verte

MS: y si salimos un rato? Aún no conozco muy bien Asgard

Loki: esta bien, prometo que saldremos- dijo con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Entonces se despidió con un beso y se fue.

"Bueno, ahora me toca a mi ^^"

Para esta tarea un vestido no era lo más indicado, no era práctico y llamaba mucho la atención, así que se cambió de ropa por unos pantalones marrones y una camisa beige junto con unas botas hasta las rodillas. Fue hasta el espejo para amarrar su cabello en una coleta alta. Pudo notar que esa ropa realmente acentuaba su figura, que no estaba nada mal.

La verdad es que el yoga y la gimnasia no eran un desperdicio de tiempo, para nada... Gracias a ellos se mantenía delgada y además era muy flexible. Había ganado algunos premios en competencias y era bastante buena.

"Esta ropa me hace ver tan bien... Creo que debería vestirme así más seguido. Ok lista"

María trepo por la ventana y bajó sin problemas hasta el piso de abajo.

Por ahí podría pasar sin ser vista por los guardias, que cuidaban la habitación de "los tesoros de Odín", la cual se encontraba en ese mismo piso.

MS: tururururu... A veeeer... Ah si, por aquí...

*mientras tanto 3 pisos más arriba*

Thor: OTRA!

Un viaje a los pensamientos de Loki: y se supone que somos hermanos?... No puede simplemente pedirla sin hacer tanto escándalo?.

Luego de tener una emotiva (y llena de hipocresía xD) conversación donde le dijo vaca y además le quitó sus méritos de batalla, por fin Thor caminaba hacia el trono saludando a todo el mundo y siendo un presumido como de costumbre. Amaba que lo adularan.

Como María era muy distraída olvidaba muy rápido las cosas, por lo que Loki le había escrito las instrucciones y pasos a seguir precisos en una hoja.

...

MS: y ahora que?! QUE YO NO ENTIENDO ÉLFICO! Por qué no las puso en inglés! O por lo menos en español?...

...

Pensamientos de Loki: "ya casi llega... Se esta tardando mucho"

...

MS: a ver... Como es que era?...

...

Thor se arrodilló y Odín comenzó a pronunciar las palabras correspondientes.

Loki se estaba impacientando.

...

MS: ay ya no tengo tiempo... Eh? "Doctor Donald Blake"?... Es el récipe médico que perdí...

María se reviso entonces el otro bolsillo.

MS: aquí estaba... *poker face xD*

Era una hoja escrita perfectamente en inglés.

...

Odín: gigantes de hielo...

La cara de frustración de Thor era épica, sólo un segundo más y sería el nuevo rey de Asgard... Lo había hecho en el momento perfecto. "Cariño, eres grandiosa..."


	14. No eres un monstruo

**NOTA: este cap NO contiene lemon así que si sospechan en algún punto sólo sigan leyendo tranquilamente.**

Thor: se supone que este iba a ser mi día...

Loki: aja...

Thor: esto no slandksksbdnfnrnskal...

Loki se había aburrido de escuchar a Thor quejarse por la interrupción, Odín le había ordenado no hacer nada con respecto a lo ocurrido y así debía ser, no podían desobedecer a su padre, quien era además el rey. Ya Loki se lo había dicho a su hermano pero este seguía queriendo buscar pelea (como el animal que era xD); y era tan mortificante que hacia un rato que había dejado de prestar atención y sólo asentía y decía que si a todo. "Ay ya cállate de una vez a ver si puedo irme, me están esperando...". Aunque resultaba molesto también era divertido verlo tan frustrado.

Thor: Uh Uh Ah Ah AH! ¡GRGGRGGRRRR! (Notese como Loki se lo imagina como un gorila con rabia xD)

Loki: así es hermano y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo...

Aunque todo dio un giro inesperado justo en el momento en el que Thor había decidido irse a crear problemas en Jötunheim seguido por su cuerda de mascotas que hacían todo lo que el decía. Sif era diferente a los otros tres idiotas, sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de Thor hacia que esta lo siguiera como un perrito faldero, y lo peor es que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. A Loki realmente no le agradaba Sif, era impertinente y maleducada, aunque tenía coraje y era una gran guerrera, pero estos dos siempre se habían tenido desagrado, y mucho.

Thor se había vuelto loco? Acaso no sabía que podía desatar una guerra?

En todo caso terminó embarcándose en una "aventura" y antes de darse cuenta estaba cruzando en Bifrost.

"Lo siento María, pero se que entenderás que no puedo dejar que vayan solos"

En el balcón de la habitación María observaba como los caballos cruzaban el Bifrost. "mentiroso, me dejaste plantada" pero por supuesto que Loki no era esa clase de persona, jamás la dejaría así "me pregunto que será..."

...

"... Tu pico de oro se oxidó?"

Loki estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios por parte ellos, pero desde hace tiempo que se había hartado y mucho más desde que María estaba con él. Sentía un deber para con ella, tenía que cuidarla y si dejara que lo tratasen así entonces era como dejarla vulnerable, se sentía como un caballero derrotado que no cuidaba de su princesa, y eso lo hacía enfadar, mucho. Aunque no sólo era eso, ya había perdido un poco la práctica en eso de aguantarse comentarios molestos porque últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, los ratos libres de los dedicaba a esos "ojos bonitos" que lo tenían loco, por lo que cambió las burlas por unos "te quiero", abrazos cálidos y sus dulces besos, "eres muy inteligente" "eres genial" "ayúdame, te necesito"; el escuchar cosas como esta todos los días hacían más difícil de llevar los "juegos y bromas" que ya de por si odiaba.

Seis personas... Acaso creían que podrían contra esos gigantes azules? Thor se creía mucho como para darse cuenta de que podía ser derrotado fácilmente, era peligroso ir allí, era territorio enemigo. Pero Loki tenía juicio y pensaba mejor las cosas, cuando todos estuvieron dentro del portal él le encargó algo a Heimdall

Loki: informa de esto a Odín en cuando nos vayamos

Heimdall: así que vas a delatar a tus amigos?

Loki: si no lo hago nos matarán a todos.

Heimdall: podrías encoger no ir, no tenías a alguien esperándote?

Loki: como...? Desde cuando lo sabes?

Heimdall: caso creíste que no sospecharía nada después de la última vez que nos vimos? Te veías demasiado desesperado por salvarla, era de esperarse que no la dejarías fácilmente.

Loki: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Heimdall: lo es, yo soy el guardián, mi trabajo es vigilar lo que entra y sale. Pero no diré nada sólo porque ella no es un peligro.

Loki lo miró serio como diciendo "más te vale" y entro al portal junto con sus "amigos".

*el autor se ahorrara el relatar esta parte ya que todos sabemos lo que paso en Jötunheim xD*

...

María caminaba por los pasillos pensativa. "Quizá hice algo mal?" "Y si no salió como pensábamos?"

Pensamientos como estos pasaban por su cabeza, haya que pudo oír algo interesante.

Odín: QUÉ FUE LO QUE HIZO?

María se asustó y se escondió en un hueco oscuro que estaba entre los pilares. En ese instante pasaron ambos frente a ella.

Odín: es un imbecil... LE ORDENÉ QUE NO HICIERA NADA! Ir solos a Jötunheim... Los matarían a todos!

María ahogó un grito, su pastelito estaba en peligro? (Notese que cada vez se ponen apodos más gueis)

Heimdall: Loki pidió que acudiera a usted en cuanto se fueran.

Odín: buena decisión, por lo menos uno de ellos tiene juicio. Preparen me un caballo- dijo a un mozo- iré ahora mismo antes de que sea tarde.

María suspiro de alivio, "ojalá llegue rápido..." Pensaba. Loki era increíble! Había sido muy listo, como siempre, y ella se sentía muy orgullosa de él, entre estos pensamientos sonrió "eres maravilloso pastelito!" Pensó mientras sonreía y sostenía sus puños apretados lado a lado de su cara. Cuando Heimdall y Odín ya estaban lejos corrió hacia la habitación para esperarlo ahí y estar al pendiente de su regreso.

Luego de unos minutos pudo ver como se habría el Bifrost desde el balcón. Todos salieron de él menos Thor y Loki, "por qué...? Está bien? Por qué no sale?", un momento después el portal se abrió otra vez y en unos segundos pudo ver como Odín y Loki salían, sin embargo Thor no estaba... Aunque a Maria no le importaba realmente, a ella sólo le interesaba Loki y por eso no lo noto hasta después de unos minutos, habrá pasado algo allá? Lo mataron acaso?, quien sabe, ya se enteraría.

María Silene no pudo aguantar la espera y salió a buscarlo para darle la bienvenida, decirle lo preocupada que estuvo y lo orgullosa que estaba de él por su prudencia. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlo sano y salvo en casa.

Sin embargo de topó con algo inesperado. Loki había entrado en "la habitación de los tesoros de Odín" y el pasillo estaba lleno de guardias, por lo que no podía pasar a gusto y término haciendo algunas marañas entre las ventanas, que la llevaron un poco más adelante, en donde trepo una de las rústicas columnas de aquel pasillo (que contrastaba bastante con la decoración del resto del palacio), para llegar a una especie de meseta que estaba entre las columnas y el techo, servía muy bien de escondite y corredor. "Que guardias tan patéticos, incluso yo que no he sido entrenada para este tipo de cosas puede pasar tranquilamente y no se dan cuenta".

Finalmente llego a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla escucho pasos y se ocultó en el huevo oscuro entre dos columnas, era Odín.

Aquello que escucho la dejo con la boca abierta... Así que Loki era un gigante de hielo... Esto la dejo impactada (impaktada! XD). Ella lo amaba, porque si, y no le era relevante de donde procediera aún así le amaría. Sin embargo, esta no era una noticia irrelevante, no sólo era un gigante de hielo sino además el hijo de Laufey...

Pero su corazón se partía, puedo escuchar los gritos, la voz de Loki se cortaba, estaba llorando? Sus palabras le quebraban el alma... Había sufrido tanto por no tener el amor de su padre y esta era la razón... Él que siempre la cuidaba y la trataba con dulzura, había vivido en una sombra. "Lo siento... prometo que me quedare a tu lado, siempre... Pero... No llores"

María puso su mano en el pecho y bajo la cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Loki: GUARDIAS! GUSRDIAS! ayuda!

Enseguida unos guardias pasaron frente a ella con prisa.

Odín fue sacado de la habitación en ese momento y parece que estaba inconsciente, puede ser que había entrado en el sueño de Odín?. María había leído un libro sobre mitología nórdica antes de conocer a Loki, y de hecho era por esto que había reconocido su nombre aquella noche, pero por supuesto no era una experta, sólo sabía unas pocas cosas.

Loki iba detrás de ellos, y aunque quería abrazarlo de contuvo, no era el momento adecuado.

...

Loki había hablado con Frigga hacia un momento y caminaba hacia su habitación. Estaba destrozado e indignado, su mundo se había desmoronado... Y para colmo el séquito de su hermano se había molestado con él cuando les dijo que había sido él quien había mandado a llamar a Odín, les salvó la vida, así es, no eran nada más que unos desagradecidos con un ego demasiado alto.

Cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta pensó en ella, no quería que lo viera así, por eso abrió la puerta lentamente, pero no había nadie, era una habitación sola y vacía, hacia tiempo que no la veía así, ahora cada vez que llegaba había alguien sonriente que le daba la bienvenida, y en estos momentos que más la necesitaba no estaba... "Mejor así..." Pensó, no era el lado que quería que viese.

Lentamente se cambió y se puso su ropa para domir, se sentó en el diván apoyando los codos en las rodillas y con la cabeza baja. "Y ahora que?"

María caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación en ese momento, cuando de paro frente a la puerta dudo un momento, que le diría? No sabía... Que podía hacer por él? No mucho... Pero aún así se armo de valor y entró. Cuando ella estaba en problemas él siempre estaba ahí, ahora él era quien la estaba pasando mal, y aunque no pudiera hacer mucho también estaría ahí.

Lo encontró sentado con la cabeza baja, se veía muy mal. Cuando este escucho la puerta levantó la cabeza para ver quien era.

MS: estas... Bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Loki: a que viene esa pregunta?

MS: yo... Lo siento... Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Odín...- dijo caminando lentamente hacia él

Loki: así que ya lo sabes... Soy un monstruo

Al escuchar esto aceleró su paso y al llegar hasta él se arrodilló y lo abrazó

MS: NO ES CIERTO! No digas eso, no eres un monstruo, eres Loki

Loki: perdón por no ser quien creías, ahora entiendo por qué padre siempre prefirió a Thor.

Una de las cosas que Loki sintió cuando le dijo que lo sabía fue que la perdería, no era el hijo de Odín de quien se había enamorado, era un monstruo hijo de gigantes de hielo... Pero sus palabras lo reconfortaron. "No eres un monstruo", lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

MS: eres perfecto...- dijo colocando las manos en sus mejillas- cuando te conocí eras Loki, y ahora también lo eres, no me importa de quien seas hijo... Porque... Te amo... Y yo te prefiero a ti.

Al escucharla Loki la besó con dulzura y se inclinó hasta apoyarla contra el borde de la cama, estaba sobre ella. El beso se tornó más intenso y bajó hasta su cuello, María acariciaba su cabello.

Loki dijo con su respiración acelerada y su frente apoyada sobre su hombro

Loki: me excedí...

María flexionó su cuello y le susurró en el oído mientras apoyaba la mano del lado contrario en su cuello: "no"

Al escuchar esto la beso de nuevo, la cargo y puso sus piernas lado a lado de su cintura. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabellos.

Loki se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camisa, luego bajó una de las mangas del vestido de la chica lentamente.

Esto era algo que Loki había estado esperando ansioso


	15. El nuevo yo

La luz de filtró entre las cortinas y pegó directamente en sus ojos.

MS: mm..- se quejó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Estaba envuelta entre las sábanas de seda. Cuando entró en conciencia giró su cabeza y lo vio, había dormido abrazada a él y no sólo eso, "Oh Dios... Que fue lo que hice?". María se ruborizó mientras admiraba su abdomen desnudo, era hermoso y perfecto... Podría haberse quedado mirando horas, pero no pudo evitar recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior, lo que la hizo ponerse aún más roja y se ocultó aún más bajo las sábanas. Estaban completamente desnudos, que pena... Incluso después de todo se sentía avergonzada por la situación, así que para no despertarlo se movió despacio hacia la cómoda en la cual estaba tirada una pijama de seda blanca, se la puso rápido y giró su cabeza para mirarlo una vez más, entonces suspiró. Se veía adorable mientras dormía.

María se acercó a él y se inclinó con una sonrisa para quitarle los mechones de cabello negro de la cara.

Loki: mm..- dijo arrugando la cara y moviéndola ligeramente.

MS: jiji...

Loki: de que te ríes?- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

MS: eh... Te desperté?

Loki: si...- dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándole para abrazarla.

MS: ehh.. Esto...- dijo sonrojada

Loki: que te pasa?

MS: bueno... Y si... Te pones algo encima?

Loki: de verdad te vas a poner así a estas alturas?

María se separó de él. Loki se sentó oigan todos, no se imaginen cosas que la sábana le cubre xD

MS: ya se... Es que...- la interrumpieron

CriadaJ: señor su desay...

Loki:...

MS:...

CriadaJ: lamento la interrupción- dijo luego de cerrar los ojos y la puerta de cerro tras ella.

MS: que vergüenza...

Loki: de acuerdo, eso no estuvo bien. Realmente odio esa puerta

La verdad es que si los mirabas en sus actividades diarias eran como una pareja de recién casados. Dormían juntos, él salía por las mañanas y la despedía con un beso, volvía por las noches y ella lo recibía. Además los ratos libres eran para estar juntos; era el equivalente de estar en la fase de luna de miel, aunque por supuesto no era lo mismo, habían muchas cosas que no podían hacer, era una situación algo "fuera de lo común". No podían salir libremente por ahí, ni tener su propia casa, ni siquiera podía conocer a los suegros... Pero no importaba. Loki en el fondo de sentía culpable por no poder darle este tipo de cosas como las parejas normales, pero a María Silene no le importaba, ella era feliz sólo con tenerle.

Cuando ambos se hubieron vestido Loki pidió que le trajeran la comida.

MS: entonces que va a ser del trono? Alguien tiene que ocuparlo, por lo menos hasta que Odín despierte.

Loki: supongo...

MS: y por qué no lo haces tu? Eres el único hijo disponible que tiene. Además así podrías demostrarle lo maravilloso que serias si te hubiera elegido a ti

Loki: siempre dices esas cosas, pero de hecho no tengo opción.

MS: y eso te molesta?

Loki: todo lo contrario, tengo mis propios planes

MS: ah si? Y me los vas a decir?

Loki: por supuesto- dijo como si de algo obvio se tratara mientras jugaba con sus cachetes- y además aprovechare la ocasión para darle a mi... Hermano, una buena lección por haber intentado tocarte.

MS: que posesivo, das miedo... Por eso me gustas- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

Todos aquí sabemos los planes de Loki, habían comenzado a surgir desde que escuchó sus palabras... Por supuesto que no era un monstruo, era Loki, hijo de Odín. Su padre jamás lo había creído capaz, e incluso él no se había creído capaz a si mismo; sin embargo ella había logrado hacerle ver las cosas que había logrado, era muy hábil, era inteligente y astuto, era un hijo obediente... Siempre lo había sido... Y haría que su padre se diera cuenta de eso. No más Thor, ya había tenido suficiente; lo culpaba de haberle quitado muchas cosas, crédito, atención, sus cosas e incluso a las chicas que le gustaban para luego dejarlas tiradas... Aunque se había dado cuenta de que eran todas unas fáciles interesadas cuando se volvió mayor. Thor jamás había soportado que nadie estuviera por delante de él, pero ya no más. Llegó un momento en el que explotó... Cuando intentó tocar a SU chica! Ya estaba harto, a ella no...

María había sido la primera que no había cedido ante su hermano, aunque era muy bonita y podría haber seducido a cualquiera, aunque sabía que Thor sería el rey y no él, aunque que su hermano fuera más carismático, más apuesto, más popular... Lo había elegido a él. Si lo analizábamos un poco más se hacía vigente que Thor era más bien una molestia... Era desobediente, soberbio y por su egoísmo estaban al borde de la guerra con Jötunheim... A quien le haría bien que regresara?

...

Sif y los tres guerreros se arrodillaron y se fueron.

Loki: ja... Que risa...

María Silene camino hacia él

MS: que ilógico...

Loki: a que te refieres con ilógico?

MS: acaban de desterrarlo por casi iniciar una guerra entre dos mundos, la cual creo que es una razón válida... Y ya están pidiendo que regrese?

Loki: eso fue exactamente lo que les dije cariño, que pretenden?

MS: si lo hicieras que sentido tendría el castigo? Si funcionara así todos haríamos lo que nos diera la gana y no tendríamos consecuencias

Loki: precisamente por eso se encuentra en esa situación. Madre y padre lo consentían mucho y siempre le dejaron hacer lo que quería, lo normal era que se saliera con la suya...

MS: que malcriado... Y que falta de sentido común tienen estas personas... Como es que te justas con ellos?- dijo jugando con el casco de Loki

Loki: pero que haces? -.- además ellos no son mis amigos, son los (lamebotas jalabolas xD) amigos DE THOR

MS: con razón, se ve que son irritantes... y es que esta cosa tiene estilo! Te ves tan lindo!

Loki: primera vez que me lo dicen... De dónde salieron todos estos corazones flotantes que están sobre tu cabeza?

MS: ay pero que cosas dices~~. Por cierto que le pasa a esa tipa Sif? Ella no me agrada!

Loki: a mi tampoco, es la peor...

MS: ah si? Que bueno! Que no se te acerque más de 5,30 metros porque la mato apuñalada(¬_¬)

Loki: la matarías por eso? Tus celos son aterradores... Eres maravillosa, por eso te amo

María se abalanzó sobre sus brazos abiertos que la llamaban y lo abrazó

MS: ya vale pero hablo en serio, eres mío (¬_¬)


	16. No la soporto

María había estado siguiendo a Sif como un lobo todo el día. Loki estaba ocupado y le había pedido que se encargara de vigilarlos. Después de lo que pasó en la sala del trono sabía que eso no se quedaría así y era mejor ser precavido... Sin embargo la chica sólo se dedicó a Sif por dos simples razones: la primera es que era la más sospechosa, probablemente entre los cuatro era la menos de fiar... Y bueno la otra era que simplemente le caía gorda porque "se creía mucho". Aunque había descubierto que había estado enamorada de Thor desde que eran niños y esto no hacía que dejara de caerle mal, en cambio le tenía algo de lástima... Y de consideraba a su misma afortunada. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que le hablara groseramente a Loki, desde siempre... Quien de creía esta? Y lo peor del caso es que a la reina le caía bien, en cambio a María ni la conocía, que ganas de tirarle a Cheschire en la cara.

Mientras tanto Loki estaba "haciéndole una visita" a su hermano en Midgar.

Al volver se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. María estaba completamente empapada y tirada en el piso del cuarto mientras Cheschire maullaba y le pasaba la patita sobre la cabeza. Al principio se quedo congelado de la impresión

Loki: madre mía... Cariño estas bien? Que te paso?- dijo caminando hacia ella- espera eso no es agua verdad?

MS: NO! Es cerveza! Y huelo horrible!- dijo haciendo un berrinche

"Meoww"

Loki: y por que estas llena de cerveza?- dijo preocupado- acaso alguien te lo hizo?

MS: algo parecido... LA ODIO!

Hace unos minutos Sif había ido a comer con los demás, todos estaba frustrados y discutían sobre el destierro de su amigo

*rebobinando*

Volstagg comía como si fuera un prisionero de guerra.

Fandral tenía encima a dos rubias, el otro tipo cuyo nombre María no conocía porque jamás hablaba estaba sentado como estatua y Sif no dejaba de gritar furiosa.

María los estaba buscando, era agotador, todos eran escurridizos... Hasta qué oyó los gritos desde el piso de abajo

Sif: ES SU PROPIO HERMANO! NO CONFIO EN ÉL!

"Ah, allí están" entonces corrió hacia esa dirección pero resulta que estaban el el piso de arriba. Pudo ver a Sif que caminaba de una lado a otro en el balcón

Fandral: por que no te calmas, no vas a lograr nada gritando como loca, pensemos mejor la situación y...

Sif: NO ME VOY A CALMAR!- dijo pareando un barril que estaba a su lado, este cayó y se derramó todo por las columnas del balcón.

Volstagg: mira lo que hiciste!

Y bueno la pobre María Silene goteando la cerveza que le había caído encima.

...

Loki: así que eso fue lo que paso...

Loki cepillaba los cabellos mojados de la chica, quien ya se había dado un baño

MS: que agresiva! Por que tenía que patear las cosas? ;-;

Loki: pobre de mi pastelito, la pasaste mal... Lo siento mucho.

MS: ya que... En fin, como te fue con tu hermano?

Loki: se lo creyó todo- dijo intentado desenredar un nudo con el cepillo

MS: entonces es de suponer que todo marcha bien no?

Loki: eso creo, también fui a hablar con Laufey. Según parece soy muy convincente...

MS: jajajajajaj pero les diste buenos argumentos. Entonces la cosa va de que quieres acabar con toda una raza?

Loki: por qué no? No hacen más que molestar, como Thor.

MS: que vas a hacer con él?

Loki: por ahora nada, mientras no estorbe... Listo

María se dio vuelta

MS: te ves cansado...- dijo mientras le quitaba todas la capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Loki: estoy agotado, necesito amor- dijo sarcásticamente

MS: tonto... Me siento como la mujer que atiende a su esposo cuando llega cansado del trabajo...

Loki: esposo? Eso te hace mi esposa?

MS: eh... No... Bueno... Era sólo una comparación y esto...

Loki la arrinconó en una de las esquinas del sofá.

Loki: está bien... Eso es lo que parecemos... Así que realmente eres como mi esposa.

MS: eh? Jajajajajaj

Loki: que es tan gracioso?- dijo confundido

MS: es que normalmente los hombres no dicen ese tipo de cosas.

Loki: soy bastante anormal

MS: claro que si, lo supe desde el primer momento.

Loki: como?

MS: nunca vi a nadie que se peinara así... Ni que fuera tan caballeroso

Loki: tu también eres rara. Las personas con sentido común no se meten en callejones oscuros en medio de la noche

MS: no lo hice a propósito! Pero eso tuvo sus ventajas... Si no lo estaría aquí

Loki: tu estabas roja como un tomate la primera vez que nos vimos, no siquiera querías hablar

MS: por supuesto! No te conocía y además parecías 10 años mayor que yo.

Loki: soy 1649 años mayor que tu. Como fue?- comenzó a imitarla moviendo las petañas y haciendo poses cursis

MS: Eso no es cierto, yo no hice eso!, y tu eras más bien como- comenzó a imitarlo también poniendo poses presuntuosas y mirándolo de reojo, con voz gruesa dijo- me concedes esta pieza?- y de inclinó

Loki se sonrojó y se echó a reír avergonzado por el recuerdo

Loki: será un placer- la tomó por la cintura y chasqueo los dedos, una linda melodía comenzó a sonar (si quieren saber cual es se llama kimi toita hibi de Celtic Women).

El ambiente estaba nostálgico, aunque no era el mismo lugar, ni la misma canción, pero si los mismos corazones... Y ambos latían igual. De un momento a otro la cargó y ambos se acostaron en la cama

Ella se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Loki: María Silene... Sabes lo feliz que me haces? Sabes que te quiero más que a nada?

Ella asintió

Loki: quieres... Casarte conmigo?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta, de había quedado dormida.

Loki suspiró y se sonrió

Loki: bueno, lo intenté...


	17. El último día

Esa mañana Maria abrió los ojos lentamente, respiró profundamente para percibir el olor de Loki y exhaló con un suspiro. Se quedo en esa posición unos minutos y con la mano acaricio suavemente su pecho. Cuando se paró por fin se acercó a su oído y susurró

MS: acepto.

De dirigió hasta su baúl y sacó un bonito vestido rosa con un amplio escote en la espalda y uno en V en el pecho, además también tenía un cinturón dorado en la cintura.

Revisando el baúl pudo ver dentro su bolso, y al abrirlo encontró todo lo que recordaba: un brillo de labios, el celular sin batería, unos audífonos, el iPod y un chocolate a medio comer. María sacó el iPod y lo encendió, tenía toda la batería... Por supuesto, había estado apagado todo el tiempo. Por accidente, mientras lo revisaba dio play a una canción. Pink de Aerosmith comenzó a sonar a todo volumen

Loki se despertó de un salto, María de los nervios no supo como darle pausa hasta después de 10 segundos.

Loki: que fué eso?!

MS: mi iPod...

Loki: y eso es...

MS: es una máquina que sirve para escuchar la música que quieras en todas partes, tomar fotografías y eso... Nunca pensé tener que explicar lo que era un iPod, hasta mi abuela tiene uno

Loki: tu abuela no es asgardiana...- dijo levantándose de la cama y frotándose la cara

MS: vale cariño... Perdón por despertarte 3- dijo colgándose de su cuello.

Loki: *suspiro* esta bien... Supongo. Por cierto que es eso que traes puesto?

MS: te gusta mi vestido? ^^

Loki: no, demasiada piel descubierta, no vas a salir así

MS: pero pensé que te gustaría D:

Loki: no, eso es sólo para mi. Ponte esto- *ropa de la abuela con un abrigo de invierno gigante que no permite la movilidad*

María hizo un berrinche

MS: NO VOY A USAR ESTO! Ni siquiera puedo moverme! Ahhh!- dijo cayendo hacia un lado.

Loki: ten cuidado! Madre mía, casi lo olvido, ponte esto- le puso el casco de alguna armadura medieval

MS: no me puedo levantar! Y no veo nada!

Entonces la ropa gigante desapareció (incluyendo el casco)

MS: que malo!

Loki: que linda~ es que no sabes que no quiero que otras personas te vean? (Yandere ON xD)

MS: déjame en paz, yo me visto sola!

Loki: vamos a comer, mande a preparar tu desayuno favorito

MS: waffles con miel y fresas~~

Loki: ...para mi reina

MS: eres un encanto.

Loki: lo se

MS: por cierto... Hay algo que quería hacer...- dijo sonrojándose

Loki: que podrá ser?(este se nada imaginando cosas)

MS: bueno... Es que... Como encontré mi iPod... Esto... Podemos... Tomarnos una foto?

Loki: hmm?

María activó la cámara del iPod.

MS: a ver, ponte junto a mi y mira aquí... Sonríe *click*

Después de tomarse 1090 selfies por fin encontraron una que les gustó.

MS: listo, esta me gusta... La mandare a imprimir ^^

Loki: que interesante artefacto...

Luego de comer (como una vaca) se dirigían a la sala del trono.

MS: ah espera... Cheschire no ha comido aún, voy a buscarlo.

Loki: esta bien, te espero

Ambos se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos.

MS: Cheschire!.. Gatitooo!... Eh?

Cheschire apareció en una ventana y salto hacia ella

MS: aquí estas 3- dijo acariciándolo y dándole besitos xD

El gato salto de sus brazos y de paseo entre sus piernas

MS: que haces?

Cheschire caminó unos dos metro hacia delante como insinuando que lo siguiera.

MS: vale... Esta bien.

Llego hasta la puerta de una habitación y escuchó gritar a Volstagg algo sobre comida.

Cheschire subió a sus brazos. Sif estaba diciendo que había que ir a buscar a Thor, que estaba planeando? Estaba loca? Como se atreve a desobedecer a su rey?; esto era algo que Loki debía saber... En ese miento escuchó pasos fuertes en su dirección y de escondió en un hueco entre dos pilares, era un guardia.

Guardia: Heimdall solicita su presencia.

"Este también?" Pensó, acaso todos conspiraban en su contra? Por qué todos tenían que desconfiar de él? No era justo! Aunque tuvieran razón... Pero la única razón por la que desconfiaban de él es porque era Loki, la misma Sif lo había dicho hace un momento, si Loki les castigaba se lo merecían...

Cuando todos se retiraron ella se dirigió rápidamente a la sala del trono. Al escucharla Loki lo confirmó mirando por el balcón... Estaba molesto. María lo miro preocupada.

Loki: Heimdall se las está buscando...

Ambos atravesaron el Bifrost hasta llegar al guardián. Loki le había dicho a María Silene que se quedara pero ella insistió tanto en que quería acompañarlo que al final este terminó cediendo, no podía decirle que no a esos ojitos, pero por supuesto para no arriesgarse la volvió invisible.

Luego de una corta conversación Loki no tuvo más remedio que congelarlo, había cometido traición.

En ese momento Maria apareció y lo miro impresionada, Loki era azul. Él la miró avergonzado y se rió nervioso

Loki: no me mires... soy azul... No quería que vieses esto.

MS: también tienes los ojos rojos...

Loki: *suspiro* me veo horrib..

MS: te ves tan sexy!- dijo saltando a sus brazos y besándolo. Para entonces ya había regresado a su color habitual

Mientras tanto Heimdall no podía evitar observar tanta cursilería; no sabía que era peor, la invasión de los gigantes o aquella escenita.

Loki: vamos amor, hay que enviarles un "regalito" a nuestros "amigos"...


	18. Te amo

Ambos llegaron a la sala donde se guardaban los tesoros de Odín. Loki golpeó el suelo con el cetro y enseguida se pudo ver al destructor.

MS: ese es?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros intimidada por sus gran tamaño

Loki: así es... No te asustes, no te hará daño. Sigue mis órdenes- dijo rodeándola con su brazo.

Loki le dio las órdenes y lo envió a la tierra.

Loki se sentó en el trono y María sobre él con las piernas recogidas para ver lo que pasaba. Loki sabía que María no podría verlo así que utilizó magia para que no se lo perdiera.

MS: me encantan las películas de acción

Loki: esto se va a poner bueno.

El destructor le estaba dando una paliza a todos allí.

Loki: algún pedido?- dijo refiriéndose a Sif que acababa de clavarle una espada.

MS: lánzala- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de que Sif saliera volando por lo aires Maria sólo pudo reírse...

MS: por perra...

Loki soltó una risita entre dientes

Loki: que... Parece que mi hermano no se rinde...- dijo viendo que Thor se acercaba.

María se puso un poco tensa

Loki: no te preocupes...

En ese justo momento Thor comenzó a hablar, decía un montón de tonterías... Acaso creía que con eso iba a compensar todos esos años? Que iba a renunciar a todo por una patética disculpa?

Loki: idiota... Que te parece amor?

MS: que triste... Patéalo

Loki: aquí va...

MS: auch... Mm? Que es eso? Que te parece... Tu hermano se consiguió una novia

Loki: ah si? En la tierra? Pobre de Sif.

MS: eso tiene que ser de familia

Loki: no somos familia

Ella lo miró triste.

MS: hey... Que...

Loki se percató pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el destructor fue golpeado por el Mjolnir, Thor estaba de vuelta y esto no era bueno.

MS: y ahora que?

Loki no respondió. Ambos observaron lo que sucedió a continuación, el destructor había sido derrotado.

Loki estaba molesto, molesto y preocupado.

Loki: quédate aquí

MS: pero...

Loki: no, lo que sigue es peligroso y no te pondré en peligro

MS: que cosa?

Loki: los gigantes están llegando, lo demás lo sabes

MS: esta bien... Lo se...

María estaba preocupada, sabía lo que seguía y no le importaba si Loki quería destruir todo un mundo, lo que le preocupaba era que no saliera como planeaban, después de todo Thor había logrado vencer al destructor y eso no era un detalle para pasar por alto... Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer.

Loki: no te angusties- dijo sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas- volveré pronto- dijo antes de besarla en la frente y marcharse

MS: espera...- dijo tomándolo por el brazo, entonces se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente, con fuerza... De la clase que no se olvida.

Loki: no se que fue pero me gustó

MS: cuídate

Loki le sonrió dulcemente y se fue.

Después de un momento pudo ver a Loki desde el balcón junto con los gigantes, daban miedo... Como era posible que alguien tan lindo descendiera de algo tan ordinario? Definitivamente la crianza es lo que te define.

María se sentó en el balcón mientras observaba el Bifrost, entonces soltó un suspiro

Pasaron unos minutos... Ya Loki debería haber "salvado" a Odín no?

En ese momento vio algo que la hizo sobresaltarse tanto que casi se cae... "Que es eso?... No...". Era él, era Thor.

Que hacer? Iba como un torpedo, no llegaría antes que él... Caminaba de lado a lado con las manos alrededor de la cabeza pero antes de que le diera tiempo de pensar algo ambos salieron disparados, esto la dejo como una estatua que veía todo con la boca abierta y sin saber que hacer más que apoyarlo desde su posición, aunque él no la escuchara... Porque era tan inútil que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Su corazón latía rápido, como no? Ambos estaban peleando... María tenía miedo de como terminaría todo, tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba. "Vamos amor"

...

Loki: POR QUE AHORA ERES TAN BLANDO? no me digas que fue una mujer... PUES EN ESE CASO "LA VISITARE YO MISMO LUEGO"

Thor se había molestado cuando escucho esto? Con que derecho? No había sido él quien había usado la misma frase? Verdad que hacia hervir la sangre? Escuchar algo así, dirigido a la mujer que amas... Pero como era típico: Thor reacciono como era natural que lo hiciera, pero anteriormente le había dado tan poca importancia a esa frase que ya había olvidado que dichas palabras había salido de sus propios labios, sin embargo Loki no lo olvidaba, porque lo había hecho enfurecer el sólo pensar que le tocará uno de sus cabellos.

Golpe tras golpe siguieron peleando hasta que llego el momento final...

...

María escuchó a lo lejos mientras veía aquel enfrentamiento espantoso, rogando para que Loki estuviera bien... Pero aunque ganara, que vendría luego?

?: ODÍN DESPERTÓ

"Que? Como?" Esto que significaba?

Se asomó de nuevo al balcón y vio a Odín aproximarse a la escena. Ambos estaban a punto de caer de Bifrost cuando el nos agarró... A María casi le da un infarto, Loki estuvo a punto de caer... Pero...

...

Aquellas palabras... "No Loki... No", le dolieron tanto... Como un puñal que le atravesaba el pecho... Y en otra situación ya no le importaría nada... Pero en ese momento tenía algo, tenía alguien por quien seguir ahí, a quien proteger y se lo había prometido... Pero si se rendía en ese momento sabía lo que pasaría, y no podría tenerla a su lado nunca más.

"María, perdóname... Por favor perdóname por esto... Te lo prometo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado... Volveré por ti... Espérame... Te amo"

Entonces soltó el centro y cayó


End file.
